Red Dress
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: To Nick Townsend, it was just a matter of ownership.


**Title:** Red Dress  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Nick Townsend/Natalia Boa Vista  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warnings: **Let's just say, I wouldn't advise this fic for kids.  
**Summary:** To Nick Townsend, it was just a matter of ownership.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** Ever since I heard that song "Say It Ain't So" by A Heartwell Ending, I just kept thinking of Nick and his feelings towards Natalia. Hence this fic was born.

_I will love you more than I could ever try cause I  
I loved the way you looked inside your red dress  
Loved the way you looked in your red dress_  
- 'Say It Ain't So' by A Heartwell Ending

**RED DRESS  
**

_"Love does not cause suffering: what causes it is the sense of ownership, which is love's opposite." – Antoine de Saint Exupery _

It was simple really; it was just a matter of ownership.

She belonged to him - it was only a matter of time until she understood that.

Nick Townsend stared at his ex-wife as she was surrounded by her co-workers from her job. He was hidden from their view of sight, so no one noticed him staring at them from a far – specifically her.

He would do this almost every chance he would get; in his mind – she was his – his property and no one else's. He had a right to keep an eye on what was his. He believed what belonged to someone only belong to that person; however, if she ever found out he was following her, she would accuse him of stalking – though he wouldn't call it that.

Nick stared at her. His eyes gazed over her body in slow seductive way. He noticed she was wearing a red spaghetti strapped spring dress. It fitted her body nicely, covering each curve; resembling as if it were a second skin on her than an actual dress. He wouldn't lie to himself – he knew he wanted her. He always did.

But he just needs time.

He understands that patience is the key factor. In his eyes, she would be back within his arms – even if she wouldn't come willingly. He only needed to learn to have patience's, that time will come.

However, it didn't stop him from getting upset. He hated seeing how she enjoyed herself with those people. He hated seeing how her face would light up with each smile, how she would laugh – be herself with them.

He especially hated how she would allow anyone of them to get so close to her.

The little touches here and there, the eye locks between some of them, the small smiles – he hated everything. It bugged him the wrong way; no one was to even look at her if he had his way. Nor would he allow anyone to touch her.

So it was understandable that he hated the fact that she allowed that.

He gazed at her; he watched as that other guy Delko if he remembered his name correctly, walked a little to close to her for his liking. He eyed them, noticing how Delko would say something to her that made her blush as she glanced at the ground below before slowly gazing up at his face.

His blood boiled.

Sometimes she would make him so mad that he wanted to hurt her. In the past when they were married, whenever she did something he saw as wrong – he always punished her. It was a logical thing to do – a person does something wrong, they needed to be punished. They needed to be shown the errors of their ways.

Nick knew that when she was back where she belonged – with him – the first thing he was going to do with her was punish her until she promised him to behave; until she learned her lesson.

Even if it meant bringing out the little toys he loved to use on her. He never understood why she never liked those toys, why she always stared at them with fearful eyes – they were fun toys. She just needed to get more familiar with them.

He continued to stare at her; watching her laugh, chat, move around in that red dress – his eyes followed her every move.

Nick realized he loved how she looked in that red dress. It reminded him of how beautiful she looked in the past, soaked in her own blood. Memories of moments like that was such a pleasure to him.

He knew it was just a matter of time; a matter of understanding whom belonged to whom. Just a matter of time for when Natalia Boa Vista would be was once again his.

Yes, just a matter of time.

**Fin.**


End file.
